Material de acampada
by Llueeve
Summary: Sabe que le ha prometido a Rae que esperará hasta mañana para enseñarle a Chop lo que acaban de comprar, pero no puede resistirse ¡Quiere enseñárselo ya! No puede ser tan mala idea adelantarse a su amiga ¿No? [Spoilers 2x01]


**My mad fat diary no es cosa mía.**

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, para que negarlo.

Había estado a punto de echar a correr calle abajo nada más hacer sonar el timbre, es más, sus pies estaban moviéndose todavía inquietos sobre la acera, esperando el momento oportuno para huir de allí enseguida.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la luz de la entrada se encendió al momento y una serie de ruidos comenzaron a oírse dentro de la casa, ya no había vuelta atrás. Izzy se mordió el labio, inquieta, temiendo que los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón pudieran escucharse en toda la ciudad.

Chop abrió la puerta, un tanto desconcertado, estaba claro que no esperaba visita. Por su pelo desordenado y las arrugas de su ropa, Izzy podría afirmar sin ninguna duda que acababa de despertarle.

—Izzy—Saludo sonriente al encontrarla parada frente a su puerta—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Habíamos quedado?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, notando como un ligero rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Pasaba por aquí, y pensé que podría enseñarte lo que he comprado para la acampada de mañana.

Chop bajó las escaleras de la entrada que le separaban de su novia y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Dime que es una tienda, solo he conseguido dos, espero que a _Raemundo_ le valgan.

Izzy ignorando su charla, le agarro de la vieja camiseta de fútbol que llevaba puesta y le devolvió el beso, con más intensidad de la que pretendía en un principio.

El chico rompió el beso, riéndose alegremente.

—¿Quieres pasar? —Preguntó.

Izzy, cada vez más nerviosa, se coló rápidamente en la casa, provocando de nuevo una carcajada en Chop.

—¿Estás solo en casa?

—Sí—Respondió él acercándose a ella, abrazándola por detrás. El estómago de Izzy dio un vuelco—¿Qué querías enseñarme?

La chica se deshizo de su abrazo y reuniendo todo su valor comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, mostrando su nuevo y precioso sujetador lila, frente a los ojos de un sorprendido Chop.

Los dedos de su novio viajaron rápidamente hacia sus manos, frenando su tarea. Sus manos temblaban bajo las de Chop.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? —Preguntó—A ver, no es que me queje—Aclaró al ver la cara que Izzy estaba poniendo—Es solo que no entiendo que está pasando ¿No ibas a enseñarme que te habías comprado para la acampada?

Izzy tragó saliva.

—Eso pretendo—Respondió—Vengo de la tienda de lencería.

La cara de Chop cambió radicalmente, perdiendo todo su color.

—¿Lencería?

—Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa—Confesó, totalmente colorada—Mañana en la acampada iba a enseñarte el conjunto, pero tuve un impulso—Bajo la cabeza, avergonzada—. Está claro que no ha sido una buena idea.

Chop acunó su cara entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

—Ha sido una idea cojonuda Izz—La chica río, algo más animada —Es que no me lo esperaba, no es que no pensará en ello ¿Sabes? Llevamos todo el verano juntos y no hemos pasado todavía al siguiente nivel…Normalmente no esperaría tanto, ya te hubiese arrancado la ropa hace tiempo, y créeme que no es por falta de ganas. Pero contigo no es como con las otras Izz, tú eres especial, te quiero, y no pretendía presionarte…Por eso estoy tan sorprendido, nunca me habría imaginado que te presentarías en mi casa y comenzarías a quitarte la camisa casi sin dar ninguna explicación.

Izzy se puso de puntillas y beso a Chop, cada vez menos nerviosa de lo que estaba en cuanto entro en la casa.

—¿Entonces te gusta lo que he comprado?

—Me encanta—Respondió Chop mientras besaba su cuello.

Izzy se entregó a Chop completamente, olvidando sus miedos y preocupaciones iniciales, concentrándose solamente en los besos del chico que había querido durante tanto tiempo en las sombras.

Y mientras Chop la llevaba hacia el sofá del salón sin dejar de besarla, un único pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de Izzy en ese instante.

Ojala Rae no se enfadase con ella por haber faltado a su promesa.

* * *

**_N.A:_** Primer fic sobre_ My mad fat diary_ (serie que si no veis ya estáis tardando en hacerlo porque vale muchísimo la pena) y que mejor manera de estrenarse que con estos dos. Espero que la inspiración vuelva pronto y escribir algo más sobre este fandom, pero con el sex wizard de Finn como protagonista en la próxima ocasión ;)

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido?**


End file.
